doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Boy Advance
Both Doom and Doom II have been released for the handheld console Game Boy Advance. Doom ]] In 2001, a Game Boy Advance version of Doom was released by David A. Palmer Productions. It has several differences from the original game: * Simplified levels based on those of Jaguar Doom. * Neither cyberdemons nor spiderdemons are present, but the final level has several cacodemons. * Spectres are either removed or replaced with demons. * The only secret level remaining is E1M9. * Part of E2M2 has been removed, although a few rooms remain, though they are inaccessible. Because of this, you cannot obtain 100% secrets on this level. * Part of E2M5 was taken out. * E2M7 is quite different. * E2M8 is completely different. * E3M1 is completely different. * E3M2 has been removed. * Some of E3M6 has been removed. * No E3M9; E2M8 is the original E3M8. * All music is "shifted ahead" (E1M1 uses E1M2's music, E1M2 uses E1M3's music, and so forth, until E3M3 is reached). * The BFG9000 can be found in secret areas of Episode 2, The Shores of Hell. * No crushing ceilings. * The blur artifact and light amplification visors are removed. * Health potions and spiritual armor give 2% instead of 1%. * The monsters' blood is green, and the Doomguy's face does not bleed. * Monster corpses vanish after a few seconds. * Much Hell-related and gory imagery is missing (impaled bodies, etc.). * Ultra-Violence mode is renamed "Nightmare"; true Nightmare mode was removed altogether. * The game can only be saved between levels. * No animated intermissions. * In vanilla Doom, the Tower of Babel appears to be "built" during episode 2: with each intermission screen, the tower becomes a little larger, growing from a foundation to a full tower. This does not happen in GBA Doom. * Altered ending text: episode 4's ending screen appears instead of the famous "bunny" ending (probably to avoid an M rating). * Demon death sound is replaced with imp death sound. * When the player finds a secret, the message "A SECRET IS REVEALED" is displayed in the center of the screen. * A bug makes palette index 0 transparent. * The status bar has no "%" sign and uses a different font for its numbers. * "Static lighting" option added, which makes the light amplification visors useless. This was most likely done for performance reasons, as the frame rate increases when the light calculation code is skipped. * When you collect a invincibility power-up, rather than the colors going black and white, the screen has a deep blue haze. Multiplayer The GBA version of Doom also came with eight brand new deathmatch levels. These are the only officially released multiplayer-only levels for the classic Doom games, and are (along with American McGee's ) the only official multiplayer levels ever released; the levels have not been released commercially on any other system. The author is presently unknown. Playing Doom multiplayer on GBA systems is only possible by connecting the GBA systems using a separate Game Link Cable, GBA Wireless Adapter or other similar accessory for connecting the devices. Weapons that appear in GBA version * Fists * Chainsaw * Pistol * Shotgun * Chaingun * Rocket launcher * Plasma rifle * BFG9000 Enemies that appear in GBA version * Zombieman * Shotgun guy * Imp * Demon * Lost soul * Cacodemon * Baron of hell Doom II Torus Games of Australia developed Doom II for the GBA, which was published by Activision. Note that this game is not a port of the original Doom engine, but instead runs a custom engine shared with several other GBA first-person shooter games called the Southpaw Engine. The differences between the GBA Doom I and Doom II (besides the maps): * All maps and monsters are present (including the Wolfenstein secret maps and Wolfenstein SS enemy). * The demon was given its original death sound. * The original status bar numbers are used. Differences from the original Doom II not already mentioned: * The super shotgun's shells are flesh coloured, just like the face's blood. * The super shotgun reloads faster; also, its sound effects are not synched to the animation, resulting in the animation playing longer than the sound effects. * The shotgun's behavior was changed so that it fires in a conical pattern instead of a fan pattern; though this behavior is more "realistic", it deviates from the original design of the weapon and affects its usage, as "grazing" hits or hits against multiple enemies are much more difficult. * The Pistol and Chaingun no longer fire with perfect accuracy when single shots are fired (or single 2-shot bursts in the case of the Chaingun); instead, the bullets are fired with the same deviation as though fired during a sustained burst. This makes "sniping" or chaingun tapping nearly impossible. * The Chainsaw pushes enemies away from the player, instead of dragging the player into the enemy; this makes using the Chainsaw risky and difficult, as the enemy can be pushed out of the Chainsaw's area of effect, allowing the enemy a chance to counterattack. * Dropped weapons and items give full ammo, instead of half. * The box of rockets gives ten rockets, not five. * A message is displayed on-screen when the player finds a secret area. * The music tracks "Between Levels" (MAP04) and "Getting too tense" (MAP28) were dropped, most likely due to cart space. In their place was "Into Sandy's City" and "Evil Incarnate", the music to MAP09 and MAP31, respectively. * "I'm Too Young To Die" does not give double ammunition; it only reduces damage. * The color palette used is not quite 1:1 with the color palette used in the original Doom games, resulting in some occasional slight palettization issues when viewing some objects or surfaces, especially under unusual lighting/colormap conditions such as being under the influence of a Berserk Pack. (The Pain Elemental displays this more noticeably than other examples; its body appears slightly splotchy even under "normal" lighting.) * Monster blood is still green instead of red, and most instances of extreme gore were removed. (This edition is rated "T" for Teen, whereas most editions received an "M" for Mature.) * Enemies are drawn slightly larger relative to the environment than in other versions of the game; however, their bounding boxes are not scaled to the same degree. This makes shots tend to "miss" when they should appear to hit, if the shot was aimed at the periphery of a monster's visual representation. * Vertical auto-aim is not reliable; the game will usually not aim for barrels below the player's viewpoint, and Hitscan shots fired at floating/flying enemies at close range will sometimes be fired ''above ''or ''through ''the monster instead of at the monster. * The player is now allowed to walk underneath flying enemies, or jump over the heads of monsters below. (This was possible in later Doom engine games like Heretic and Hexen, but was not allowed in Vanilla Doom.) * Player movement when strafing or backpedaling is much slower relative to other versions of Doom, making it much more difficult to avoid Projectile attacks or sudden ambushes (which are extremely common in this game). * The bounding box of the Lost Soul's attack is much larger than it should be, and causes the player to receive damage if the player is within several feet of the Lost Soul in any direction when it attacks (sometimes even if the player is behind cover or around a corner). Not only does this result in many "cheap hits" against the player, but it also makes using the Chainsaw impractical, as the player will suffer damage from the Lost Soul's attack long before the Chainsaw can make contact with the Lost Soul. * Revenant missiles do not smoke when homing, and are fired from the revenant's waist (~32 units high, like all other missiles). Non-homing missiles are rarely (if ever) fired. * The arch-vile's flaming sounds are missing and the explosion sound (DSBAREXP) is played when the attack is initiated. Also, the flames appear lower in the player's view, and damage dealt is dramatically lower. * The Mancubus turns his body roughly 45 degrees from the player during his first and second attacks (instead of simply aiming his attack slightly off-center), which usually causes his projectiles to miss badly. His third attack is performed roughly as usual. * The BFG's tracer attack uses the BFG plasma balls explosion sprites and the explosion sound used for the BFG plasma balls impact is the standard explosion sound rather than its own. * Health items (such as Medikits and Stimpacks) are now erroneously counted towards the "Items" tally at the end of the map, making a score of 100% difficult to achieve (since health items can only be obtained if the player is not at full health). * Enemies killed by traps or friendly fire from monster infighting are erroneously not counted towards the "Kills" tally at the end of the map. * Industrial Zone and The Chasm are split into two maps each to avoid slowdowns and memory constraints. However, the scoring on these maps was not adjusted to reflect the removal of the enemies, secrets, or items relocated to the corresponding "other" map, making a score of 100%/100%/100% on these levels impossible. (Whether the "removed" entities are still present in the map, or whether these maps have a special hard-coded scoring exception, is unclear.) * The Wolfenstein secret maps and Wolfenstein SS enemy are present, but all Nazi imagery and Hitler paintings have been replaced by iconography from Return to Castle Wolfenstein (presumably to maintain the game's "T" Rating by the ESRB). * Weapon damage dealt to other players during Deathmatch is reduced by 75%, making Deathmatches much more protracted than usual. * The Armors calculation system in this game is somewhat broken; if the player enters a map with any armor value above 0%, the game will ignore the player's armor value until an item which affects armor value is picked up (either Armor, Megaarmor, a Megasphere, or an Armor bonus will work); this will "restart" the armor system to work correctly, and any armor collected during the map will function as expected. If such an item is unavailable, then the player is, for all intents and purposes, forced to play with no armor, even if the player's actual armor value indicates the player should be protected. External links *Information about GBA Doom on ClassicDOOM.com *Information about GBA Doom II on ClassicDOOM.com Category:Commercial ports